The Way You Are
by SanteeLegs
Summary: Is Watanuki getting fat? Oneshot; established relationship. For Twelf Bell!


**Title: **The Way You Are  
**Universe:** xxxHOLiC  
**Theme/Topic: **Fat  
**Rating:** G  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Nothing. It's short. Takes place whenever.  
**Summary: **Watanuki is getting… fat? Established relationship.**  
Dedication:** Twelf Bell! I hope you like it.**  
A/N:** I don't like this one all that much… I hope Twelf Bell does, though!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own xxxHOLiC or CLAMP.  
**Distribution: **Don't do it.

* * *

Ever since becoming boyfriend and, er, boyfriend, Watanuki subconsciously became more open and at ease while Doumeki was around. When Doumeki would 'pop in' for a visit, he'd make _less_ of a fuss. He even walked around half-dressed almost constantly. Doumeki knew that as a sign of openness towards him, but that doesn't mean it didn't surprise the hell out of him.

One day, while the archer was fondling his boyfriend at the sink, he noticed something. He slid his fingers to his lovers' sides and grabbed a miniscule amount of skin. "Have you gained weight?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

The bi-colored eyed boy turned his head slowly, he had an incredulous look plastered on his face. "_Excuse me?_"

Doumeki smirked cynically and lowered his head to nibble at Watanuki's neck, "Since we're _together_," he emphasized 'together', coloring the seer's cheeks just a little, "you haven't the need to run from spirits." His nibbles and licks slowly moved to the paler boy's shoulder.

Watanuki turned around quickly and pushed Doumeki away. "You don't call someone _fat_ and expect anything like… _that!_" he waved a few fingers at Doumeki, indicating what he was just doing. Watanuki turned and walked away fuming.

Never doing well with words, Doumeki stood there and opened his mouth a few times, seemingly imitating a fish. He sighed and walked away dejectedly.

Much to Doumeki's chagrin, there was no 'fun' that night. Tsk.

The next day at lunch, Doumeki noticed a considerable lack of food in Watanuki's bento. Instantly connecting the reason, he expressionlessly scowled at Watanuki throughout lunch. Watanuki felt the scowl, of course, but succeeded in ignoring it while eating.

Later during P.E., Doumeki watched from afar as Watanuki requested more laps around the track. The archer stared at the seer while he ran them. He sharpened his gaze when Watanuki got the closest to him. Every time, Watanuki flinched.

That night, when Doumeki predictably invited himself over to Watanuki's for dinner, he noticed the lack of anything that looked appetizing on the seer's side of the table. There was a small salad, one that even a turtle wouldn't get full from, and a glass of water. Doumeki sighed and set down his chopsticks, "What are you doing?"

Watanuki looked up from his bite of salad, "What does it look like? I'm eating," he replied, gesturing to his (non)food.

Ignoring his answer, he asked, "Why are you trying to lose weight?" From the way Watanuki tensed and didn't make eye contact, he figured he hit the bulls-eye.

"Whatever do you mean?" he shrugged and continued not looking at Doumeki. He sipped some water.

Doumeki quietly palmed his face. If he thought Watanuki was a pain before, he had no idea he'd become even _more_ of a pain. "If what I said offended you, I'm—"

"You called me _fat_!" Watanuki interrupted, slamming his glass down.

"No, I—" Doumeki started saying but was interrupted by Watanuki standing up and walking to the sink. He stood with his back to him, his arms crossed in front of him.

Doumeki stood and made his way over to his lover. He threaded his arms around the other boy's waist, feeling him tense. He rested his head on the other's shoulder. "I was just teasing you, Kimihiro…" He felt the boy in his arms tense, and he was about to say something but Doumeki continued, "I thought you'd take it with more grace now that we're… _together_," when that word rolled off his lips, Watanuki immediately softened in Doumeki's arms. "I'm sorry," Doumeki hugged him tighter, "I'll never ask you to change. I love you just the way you are." He kissed the paler boy's cheek.

Watanuki smiled softly and turned around in Doumeki's arms. He reached up and caressed his lover's face, "Apology accepted, you lovable idiot." He leaned up and kissed him.

Doumeki pulled him closer as they kissed. When they parted, he had a strange look on his face. "Hm."

"What is it?"

Doumeki gave him a look, "I think you _are_ getting fatter." He smiled slightly.

Watanuki's eyes narrowed and he punched Doumeki hard in the chest. "I hate you, Shizuka."

* * *

**Jeez, this was strangely hard to write. It's basically all jibber-jabber when I read it. Review please! [**I hope you like this, Twelf Bell!**]**


End file.
